ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
King of Indecision
}} Dvalin refuses to cast the tie-breaking vote without consulting the Council of Clans. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon ** "Durkon" ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Odin (also possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Freya ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess Rubyrock (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Mani ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Freyr ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Heimdall ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Loki ◀ ▶ * Gods of the Asgardian Pantheon ** Thor ◀ ▶ ** Loki (as proxy) ◀ ▶ ** Hel (as proxy) ◀ ▶ ** Odin ◀ ▶ * Veldrina ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire and in gaseous form) ◀ ▶ * Representative of the Southern Pantheon ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Demigods ** High Priestess of Hermod ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Iounn ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Sigrun ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Dvalin (possessed) ◀ ▶ * Demigods of the Asgardian Pantheon ** Dvalin ▶ Transcript Veldrina: So, wait... Hermod was only the sixth vote. Who's left? High Priestess of Freya: Dvalin. High Priest of Freyr: What? No! Representative of the Southern Pantheon: Why? What's wrong with Dvalin? Is he an ally of Hel's? High Priest of Mani: Not at all, but... well, you'll see. Odin: Dvalin, First King of the Dwarves—you are the last of the Northern Gods remaining. How do you vote? Dvalin: Lord Odin, I have no desire to see my people condemned to Hel's care. Dvalin: However, I cannot vote at this time. I must consult the dwarven Council of Clans before coming to any decision. Roy: You've got to be kidding me!! Now the tiebreaker needs a tiebreaker?!? "Durkon": I'm told he's never cast his vote without polling them first. Thor: King Davlin [sic], please! You can end this right now! Dvalin: When I was a mortal monarch, I swore an oath to obey the will of the Council on issues affecting all the clans. Dvalin: That promise still stands despite my subsequent death and deification. High Priestess of Odin: Then this convocation shall pause while the clans are assembled and polled. Let the proxies be dismissed until such time. Hel: I suppose I will need to wait a bit longer. See you soon, Father—when we meet to create the next world. Hel: My world! Loki: Yeah, yeah. High Priestess of Odin: Let all who have a formal role remain sequestrated here, so as to not influence the outcome. High Priestess of Odin: No attendee shall pass through this hall's arches until this issue is resolved! Veldrina: What is she saying? Is she saying we all have to stay here? For how long? High Priestess of Freya: Until the heads of the dwarven clans can assemble their council and vote. High Priest of Freyr: Last time this happened, it took two days. High Priest of Mani: I bring snacks now, just in case. Gontor Hammerfell's mist form sneaks into the antilife shell behind Roy. Roy: Ok... well... that's not... too bad, I guess. Roy: He can't have prepared this spell enough times to hide in there for two days. Roy: And even if he did, if standing there is what it takes to keep the world from blowing up... Roy: Because let's be honest, there's no way a bunch of dwarven bigwigs vote to hand over their race to Hel, right? Gontor Hammerfell: Master! I brought the teleport orb so we can escape and dominate all the dwarven elders! "Durkon": I should be mad at you for spilling that, but your timing there was just so perfect. Trivia * The title could be an oblique reference to the song King of Wishful Thinking from the soundtrack of the 1990 film Pretty Woman. The song peaked a #8 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. * Alternatively, it could be a more obscure reference to the song Concrete by Tennessee indie rock band, The Features, the first line of which is, "I am the king of indecision". * In panel 5, Dvalin is misspelled as “Davlin”. External Links * 1016}} View the comic * 472546}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot